Miraculous Au week
by Nightmares-of-Purity
Summary: Two new superheros have joined Ladybug and Chat Noir, and despite the sudden rivalry for Ladybug's attention and the devious duo Ladybug seemed to make when a certain someone found out about Chat's allergy to feathers. Enter Peacock, a devious young lady with a strange fixation with teasing Chat, and Volpin, the real fox clad hero. Day 4: Miraculous Class au
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Nightmare here! Au week has started! I am not the starter of Au week, I am only joining in!

Day 1: 1980s au

Day 2: Fairytale au

Day 3: Technology au

Day 4: Miraculous Class au

Day 5: Sports Au

Day 6: Parenthood au

Day 7: Free choice Au (Any au thought of or not done in the previous days)

I am not the creator of Au week, at all, I am simply joining in the week, I will not do day 1, but day 2 will be up tomorrow.

DISCLAIMER: AU WEEK IS HOSTED BY taylordraws, chatnoirxladybug, and miraculousbloglady ON TUMBLR!

Tomorrow:

Fairytale au

Summary: Fairies, Creatures heard of in stories and myths, many would say they were not real-but every myth and legend has a hidden truth. Marinette knows full well that fairies existed, she had been six years old when she found a fairy who whisked her away in order for her to learn magic from them and become a Guardian. She was warned to never trust humans, especially young human men, who can easily corrupt the purity of the fairies.


	2. Day 2

The Aus are not related in anyway unless stated otherwise.

Au: Fairytale

Summary: Fairies, creatures heard of in stories and myths, many would say they were not real-but not everything is as it seems. Marinette knows full well that fairies existed, she had been six years old when she found a fairy who whisked her away in order for her to learn magic from them and become a Guardian. She was warned to never trust humans, especially young human men, who can easily corrupt the purity of the fairies.

* * *

A small glowing red orb, not very noticeable to the humans who walked by, danced along the breeze as it seemingly followed two humans; a young child with raven silk-like hair in a black and pink dress along with an older woman in a pastel pink dress with short raven hair. The small child was looking around the forest with her large, innocent blue eyes, a natural blush on her cheeks and soft pink lips, she was beautiful, even as a young child. Her mother was beautiful as well, the woman was chinese and her beauty was exotic compared to the others of the small parisian village. The two each had a hand woven basket and were stopping to look at flowers every now and then. Looking around, the small child blinked as she spotted the small glowing orb, she did not say anything as she watched it dance around in the breeze.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" The soft voice of her mother startled Marinette out of her daze, turning to look at her mother, Marinette just smiled as she skipped along. Though she was sweet and kind, the young child did not speak a word. She was very smart, and knew very well how to speak, yet she was very mature, only speaking when she needed to. Her parents accepted that she didn't care to speak, and learned to tell what the small child needed or what she would say. Because of Marinette's refusal to speak, she had failed to make friends and due to the fact that she tended to only speak when she deemed necessary, many do not know if she really could talk. Sabine knew that Marinette could talk, after all she was her mother, though she had only her her daughter's voice twice.

"There's a pretty meadow up ahead, let's go see if there are any flowers there." Sabine said and Marinette nodded as she skipped along, her eyes drifting over to the small red orb that is seemingly following them. She was curious about it and thought of bringing her mother's attention to it, but decided it wouldn't matter if she did.

"..." Marinette looked around the meadow in awe, it was beautiful. There was soft green grass and a crystal clear pond with several bushes surrounding the small meadow with many trees. There was a large tree in the middle, just before the pond, with several pink and white flowers decorating the branch.

"It's pretty isn't it? Your father doesn't know about this meadow, it's our little secret." Sabine said as she looked around the meadow, before leading Marinette to sit near the tree. Marinette was struck by the beauty of the meadow, pulling out her needles, thread, and fabric from her basket, she began sewing, Sabine just smiled at the young child.

' _Being so talented at such a young age must be difficult on her… Many would be jealous of her talent.'_ Sabine thought as she picked a few flowers and began making flower crowns and bracelets.

"Tikki." Marinette said suddenly, Sabine jumped in surprise as she whipped her head around to look at her daughter. Marinette was looking up a little bit, her finger paused as she moved her focus elsewhere from her work. Sabine felt tears prick her eyes, Marinette's voice was still as soft and melodious as she remembered. Marinette was six years old and it struck Sabine how mature her daughter was, only speaking if she found it important to do so, or if she felt it was needed. Sabine wiped her tears, the last time Marinette said anything to-or around- Sabine was when she was two.

"Tikki?" Sabine repeated as she looked up to where her daughter was looking, seeing two floating orbs, a red one and green one. Clenching her jaw, Sabine narrowed her eyes before the breeze seemingly carried them away. Marinette waved to them, before returning to her sewing.

' _I need to keep Marinette near me… I've heard tales of Fairies snatching small children away.'_ Despite that no one really believed in fairies, Sabine was a firm believer that they do exist, when she was young, she often caught a glimpse of them.

"Marinette, what are you making this time?" Sabine asked as she observed her daughter, Marinette was currently sewing a white and pink flower design into it. Marinette looked up at her mother and smiled brightly.

"Done!" Marinette said, her soft voice full of happiness when she stood up and held the fabric up, revealing a large soft pink apron with darker pink flowers and white flowers sewn neatly into the design so it resembled the tree they were sitting under. Sabine pulled Marinette to her and hugged her, she loved hearing her daughter's voice, but she got this awful feeling that she wouldn't hear it again, though this makes it four times she's heard her daughter's voice in the six years of Marinette's life.

A few hour had passed, and Sabine got caught up in making flower crowns for Marinette, she failed to notice her daughter had gotten up and wandered off to the two, no dimming and brightening orbs, smiling, Marinette reached out to touch one, frowning a little when it dodged her touch at the last second.

" _Come with me."_ a soft and melodious voice resounded, somehow sounding dark as well, causing Marinette to turn and see a black and purple butterfly fluttering towards the darker part of the forest. Tilting her head, Marinette moved to follow that butterfly only for the two orbs to interrupt her path, dancing around her, the glow dimming just enough for Marinette to make out the forms of two fairies, one with red hair and pinkish skin, along with a few black dots in her hair, her dress was red with black spots, it seemed to be made out of flower petals.

The other was a short, brown haired fairy with bright green eyes with black, brown, and green clothing seemingly made from leaves or something of the sort, he had rather dark tanned skin, and had a type of flickering ears and tail, unlike the red and black spotted wings of the other fairy or her antennas.

" _Come with me."_ the same persuading voice said again, Marinette frowned, she wasn't liking the dark undertone the persuasive voice had. Turning to look at the fairies, they were seemingly shaking their heads with worried and fearful looks on their faces, the small beings each danced around Marinette with the breeze, seemingly coaxing Marinette to follow them. When the red haired one danced over to lightly brush against her cheek, Marinette's bright smile returned and she followed the two fairies, who would dance along the breeze and across the path they were leading Marinette down before hiding in the bushes and dancing back out.

"Don't worry." The sweet and soft voice of the red haired fairy said when Marinette stopped to look back at the meadow her mother was in. The short haired brunette danced into her vision.

"Come play with us." he said as he danced back around, prompting Marinette to smile again as she chased them deeper into the forest. Soon, she reached a large tree with white flowers, it was magnificent and breathtaking. Marinette looked around and smiled as she noticed a large face of a mountain side that had a wall of vines over one boulder, with white and red flowers. Walking over to it, Marinette smiled as she lightly touched the random gold flower, before she turned and looked up at the two fairies before her, they were dancing around her head, before they tugged on her small black over top half jacket. Pulling her into the vines, taking Marinette away from the human world.

X

"Marinette!" Sabine cried out as she looked around frantically, her heart was beating harshly as panic set in. Sabine felt tears burn in her eyes as they clouded her vision.

"Marinette! Please answer me!" Sabine cried out, her feeling of dread weighed her shoulders down as she fell to her knees and cried in panic and with the weight of a mother whose child was lost to the thickness of the woods.

"MARINETTE!" Sabine yelled out once more, before she abandoned the meadow, running back to the village to retrieve her husband in hopes he would help find their missing child.

X

"Marinette, you should hurry, Alya is waiting for you." The soft voice of a red haired woman said, the bluish raven hair of the young teen sleeping shifted in the movements the young girl made as she sat up, she had fallen asleep leaning against the small red flowered tree.

"Tikki! I fell asleep!" Marinette yelped as she quickly set her fabrics and sewing things into the basket at her side. Quickly standing up, Marinette gave a bashful smile to the woman before her, the woman had shoulder length red hair with black spots in it, and a fitting red and black bodice top with a slightly long and flowing red and black spotted skirt with no shoes, only flower anklets and flower bracelets on her wrists, she was beautiful with amethyst eyes and red lips twisted into a sweet smile, her pink-peach colored skin was different to Marinette's soft and fair complexion.

"Yes, you had. You best be hurrying, Alya are supposed to be going out on your first Guardian patrol." Tikki said as she took the basket from Marinette as she followed the ravenette to the grove where the fairies and chosen Guardians resided. Marinette dusted off her dress, it was a thigh length petal soft dress, a soft pastel pink color that hung onto her figure nicely, complementing her figure, with a low cut neckline and there were actual flower blossoms that seemed to fall from her dress and grow flowers around her, she was being blessed with the magic of the Spring Fairy Tikki, there was a pink and white flower crown on her head with a pink jewel hanging from the flower crown that dangled into the middle of her forehead. She was such beautiful girl, and had a wonderful personality that attracted all sorts of forest animals to her side.

She looked like a human, she was one once after all, but her skin had a slight pink tint to her peach colored skin, and there were spink swirl like tattoos on her face and her unnatural sky blue eyes held an attracting sparkle to them. Holding her hand out to Tikki, who had set the basket into Marinette's living area, Tikki shifted into a small fairy before glowing and forming into two ladybug designed earrings and being put on by Marinette, and a red and black spotted mask covered her eyes from sight, her blue eyes glowing a little.

"Hey girl, you're late." A girl with long auburn hair that was an ombre style and curled, said as she slung an arm around Marinette's shoulder. The girl had green eyes and was in a brown, orange, gold, and green leaf like dress, it hugged her figure and stopped with a flowy look at her knees, her tan skin accented by the dress, it was green and gold at the top, fading to brown and orange at the bottom, with a green vine crown on her head with a green jewel hanging from it and resting on her forehead. She was Alya, another chosen Guardian and her mentor was the Fairy of Summer, Volpin.

"Sorry Alya." Marinette said with a blush, her and Alya had met when they were six, neither had any memories of their life before following their mentors into the woods. They were quick friends and they had met the Guardians of Winter and Fall only once, the two Guardians were around longer and older so it was hard to get along with them, despite Bridgette being much more welcoming than Felix. The two were going to be retiring soon, becoming spirits of their seasons once their Guardian days ended after Plagg and Peakk choose their new Guardians. Bridgette would be a Guardian longer than Felix because she was brought in as a child, unlike Felix who was chosen as a teen.

"Let's go, Volpin will get grouchy the more time we waste." Alya said as she giggled and the two dashed out of the grove, and into the forest they protected. Their forest was connected to the human world, so humans tended to enter the forest and hunt animals or pick fruits and flowers. The Guardians were there to protect the forest and keep the humans from over harvesting it.

"Remember, do NOT talk to any human men, especially young ones." a blond with cold blue-green eyes said as he watched them run by, Alya and Marinette nodded before entering the forest. Felix tended to act cold and distant, but he was overprotective of Alya and Marinette.

"Thanks for helping me melt the snow." Marinette said, The Guardians of Spring and Summer went out to change the seasons and observe the forest. Passing by the lake where Alya and Marinette gracefully danced along the edges, wherever their feet touch, though briefly, the snow melted and the grass grew, trees flourished and bushes regained their lush leaves and some gained flower buds.

Marinette and Alya waved as the lake melted, a young girl emerging from the other side, it was Juleka, she was to be the new water spirit, her mentor had faded away with the last winter, retreating the afterlife. Each Guardian, once their time is over, is changed to a spirit of their season, set to take one a student, before they retreat to the afterlife, though their life may seem short, each chosen can live many years, some living until their thirties in Chosen years, but that would be nearly three hundred years in human time.

"Watch out for the Reapers!" Juleka called out, Alya and Marinette nodded as they set to work on changing the winter to spring. Reapers were corrupted Guardians, or ones stolen from their fairies protection and corrupted by Hawkmoth, some can be saved, others are corrupted too much and sent to kill Guardians and Fairies.

"Alya, I'll get the fields and meadows, then work my way to you in the thicker forests and mountains." Marinette said and Alya nodded as she hugged Marinette.

"Don't talk to any humans, alright Marinette, humans are dangerous." Alya said as she waved and danced off to the thick woods and forests. Marinette walked carefully, each step changing the snow into dew drops on green grass and flourishing vegetation. Dancing gracefully into a meadow, Marinette was struck with the familiarity of it, though she had only ever been out here under the watchful eyes of the previous Spring Guardians. Then she saw a human boy, he had blonde hair, tan skin, and wore brown and beige clothing with black hunting boots. He looked like a hunter, but he had no weapon on him.

"He shouldn't be here." Marinette whispered to herself, humans shouldn't be this deep into the woods, this meadow was usually only occupied by fauna. Opening her palm and blowing into it, much like one would blow a kiss, Marinette watched as a pink, glittery swirl of magic blew into the ear, shaping into a ladybug, before the ladybug flew over and landed on a flower near the human boy. Hiding in the tree, Marinette closed her eyes and saw through the eyes of the ladybug.

"Mh." The boy shifted and opened his eyes revealing green eyes, looking around, he sat up and winced, a hand shooting up to clutch his head, were a steady flow of red dripped down. Eyes wide, Marinette carefully climbed down from her perch and hid behind a tree, watching him closely, every now and then running to hide behind a tree closer, but not too close.

"Ouch… Eh, Nino?" The boy looked around, his eyes catching sight of the girl hiding, keeping quiet, he looked around but not finding what he was looking for. He played ignorant of the girl as he looked around, noticing the snow had melted. Wincing as he stood up, he slumped back down to the ground, the wound on his head pounding. Easing closer, Marinette remained in between hiding behind a tree, and swapping places with flowers to hide behind other trees.

"You shouldn't be here…" She said as she watched him try to keep up with her flawless movements.

"Who's there?" He called out warily as he looked around, Marinette knew she should be talking to him, Felix would be angry if he found out. He was injured and likely wouldn't remember this if he lived through his wound anyways.

"Leave. You can't be here." Marinette said as she looked around the trunk of a tree she was hiding behind, the shade hiding her.

"Who are you?" He asked and Marinette remained quiet before she spoke again, not giving him any answers.

"You're in danger. Leave." Marinette said as she hesitantly stepped into the light, her pigtails revealing her mark on her neck, a cherry blossom with ancient writing around it.

"A girl?" He muttered to himself before she hesitantly, but quickly grabbed his wrist, somewhat dragging him through the forest, the world around them changing to spring. Getting him to the edge of the meadow, Marinette shoved him forward, ignoring that he was lightheaded from his head wound.

"Leave, you're not safe here." Marinette said again as she vanished in a flurry of flowers and ladybugs, appearing at the other end of the meadow. Calling back to him one last time, she fled, leaving him with the last parting words he would hear from her that spring, unaware they would meet again when spring changes to summer.

"Leave. Don't come back." The boy did turn and leave, making it to recognizable areas, but still looked around to see if the girl was still there, his head wound had stopped bleeding and was no longer painful, it stopped when she touched his hand, and he was now hoping to at least catch a glimpse of her.

She was beautiful in his eyes, yet the feeling he was being watched was much different than the girl, he dubbed as Ladybug, gave off when she was observing him when he first woke.

"Leave!" A dangerous voice echoes, looking around in surprise and wariness, he came face to face with a large black panther. It was growling lowly at him, prompting the blonde to step backwards, the same cold and dangerous voice echoed around again as the boy froze, unable to tell where it was coming from.

"GO AWAY!" it was roared this time, and the blonde took off, the panther at his heels until he reached only a mile to the village, but he didn't chance stopping, it was dangerous. Suddenly, he was bumped into, knocking the air out of both his, and the person who bumped into him, lungs.

"Ah! A-Adrien? Dude! Where the hell did you go?! You suddenly vanished!" The short haired brunette exclaimed as he looked at the blonde, the brunette had a similar outfit on and had a hunting gun.

"Nino? I don't know, I woke up in a meadow with a headache-wait the panther! We need to leave, now!" Adrien said as he shot up and grabbed Nino's arm before bolting from the forest and into the safety of the village, but he did chance a look back at the forest, glad the cold and icy blue eyes of the panther were not visible. There was a girl on a tall tree ways out into the forest, the pink of her outfit was visible and enough for Adrien to deduct that it was 'Ladybug' as he nicknamed her, as he didn't have her name.

"There was a girl in the forest." Adrien said and Nino spluttered in surprise, the two were now walking back to Adrien's home.

"You must have hit your head hard bro, there can't be a girl in the forest, every since the village was built, four children had gone missing, it's banned to allow children into the forest. All women are not allowed in the forest because there is belief there is a group out there luring them out and kidnapping them." Nino said as he motion to the towers around the village that overlooked the forests.

"Since those two kids from about a hundred, maybe a hundred and fifty years ago, there was more eyes on children until those two girls from about forty or so years ago went missing. Oh! You know old Mrs. and Mr. Dupein-Cheng?" At Adrien's nod, Nino continued,

"Their daughter went missing in the forest a few decades ago, like a week after the first daughter of the Cèsaire family went missing in the forest. Since then, no children or women were allowed to leave the village, it's stressful enough to let hunters and harvesters to go out as well." Nino said as he looked around before spotting the bakery he was looking for.

"That's Mrs. and Mr. Dupein-Cheng." Nino said as he pointed out the old couple, they the owners of the bakery and they planned to sell the bakery because they had no children to take over the business.

"They are nice people, but they don't like to talk about families, it brings back bad memories so avoid bringing that up." Nino said as he and Adrien walked on, Adrien's father was a wealthy businessman in Fashion and design, inspired by Adrien's mother, who had vanished when Adrien was four or five.

"That's kind of scary man." Adrien said and Nino shrugged, unlike Adrien, Nino grew up around the village, he was orphaned as a child and the Dupein-Cheng family had fed him and any orphaned children who needed food, gave them clothing and even a place to sleep if they needed it, so Nino, and many other children, held them in high respect.

"You'll need to know, a lot of the teens and children, even some adults, owe so much to the Dupein-Cheng family, they fed, clothed, and even housed many of us even if they were having struggles of their own. Adrien had been raised in his father's home, only recently allowed to go into the village.

Looking over his shoulder to the forest, Adrien couldn't help but want to see the girl again, he was enamored at first sight.

He was unaware of the green orb floating around above him, never would he have guessed he would become a chosen, nor would he have ever guessed he would have such a struggle to find the one who snatched his heart away.

* * *

AN: That was my Fairytale Au, I know it is rather confusing and probably terrible, but hush you, I'm getting back into writing, I had not written in a long time, so it's time to get back to it.

~`~ Also, Special Thanks to a lovely person who motivated me to get back into writing and to keep writing! Irish, I will have that promised Lilanettte brotp/otp fic up soon, and the Slightly-Reverse Au! ~`~

Note!: Sorry if there are errors, this chapter had not been proof read, and forgive me for the lateness!

Next: Professional Hackers (Wednesday: Technology Au)


	3. Day 3

Au: technology

Title: Professional Hackers

Summary: She was innocent, shy Marinette by day, professional hacker Ladybug at night and behind backs. He was kind and sweet model Adrien by day, professional hacker informationist for his boss Ladybug at night and he goes by Chat Noir, he loved her confidence and obvious way with computers, yet she refused to give him her identity, and he understood, after all, she was wanted in all of France. That didn't stop him from wanting her.

* * *

Sending a small smile to Adrien, Marinette dashed to her seat, her face red and her heart hammering away in her chest. Ignoring Alya's laughs and sympathetic pats, Marinette felt her anxiousness kick in. She was desperate to tell Alya her identity, but it was too dangerous for Alya, Marinette was wanted in all of France, she had shut down many corrupted businesses and hacked into many informational sites and government sites, sending out scandals and the darker secrets of the government, her partner in crim Chat Noir gave her the necessary information she needed to take down sites, businesses and even some government politics.

"Marinette, calm down." Alya muttered so their teacher couldn't hear them, Marinette smiled at Alya, and counted down the moments until the bell rang for lunch, she had a government site to hack into soon, and she liked to be punctual when she was tearing down the corruption of her government, and hunting down Hawkmoth, a mastermind in crime and major Mafia godfather.

"I'm fine Alya, just a little embarrassed." Marinette said, though it was only half true. She had literally bumped into Adrien this morning, and let out a yelp before she ripped herself away from him in shock, only for Chloe to shover her down and glomp Adrien. Marinette now had her black over jacket tied at her waist to hide the mud stain she got from when Chloe knocked her down.

"Alright…" Alya muttered as she turned to take the necessary notes. Marinette set her phone on silent and set it on the table, hidden in front of her, but behind the thick pages of the history book. Quickly typing out codes and formats, Marinette went straight to taking down the security and site locks. She would be finished before lunch ends, but she needed to get started so she could finish quickly.

From Chat Noir

[The coding and locks will need to be taken down quickly, if not you'll end up setting off the back up security blocks.]

Marinette smirked as she quickly tore through the security blocks and firewalls, the bell rang and Marinette called out a goodbye to Alya and a promise to see her after lunch.

"Wait! Marinette, who have you been texting so much?" Alya asked, her friend was always on her phone, fingers dancing across the screen in fast paces. Marinette quickly spat out her operation codename, the alibi she used when she was hacking to avoid the possibility of being caught.

"Just Felix, he want's to meet up this weekend." Marinette said as she waved to Alya, unaware of the blonde who was packing his stuff, not trying to eavesdrop he swears. Looking over at Nino, who was totally not eavesdropping as well, in confusion, which was mirrored.

"Mari, who's Felix?" Nino asked and Marinette's face flared up a bright red, she truly did know a Felix and was embarrassed that she was using his name as an alibi. The three did not fail to miss her blush.

"F-Felix is a friend of mine I knew in middle school." Marinette said as she turned away when her phone flashed to a different screen allowing her to tell she got through the protective blocks and not she just needed to rewrite a few codes, reformat some areas, and reroute so-

"A friend? Mari, we can all see your blush." Alya said as she crossed her arms and Marinette yelped as she blushed bright red and quickly began her hacking, though it looked more like texting.

"Alya, I'll tell you about him later, but I'm going to be late." Marinette said before she dashed out, leaving three shocked teens. Adrien quickly waved off the other two as he got into the car, on his way to his house he shot Ladybug more information, and come cat puns and flirty comments, to which she disregarded.

From Chat Noir

[Careful when you tear down some of the next blocks, they are sensitive.]

[Good luck M'Lady, I am Pawsitively sure about meow're success-furr-l skills.]

From Ladybug

[Nows not the time Chat, break down some of the codes, I can't get around this lock if they are still intact.]

Grinning, Adrien felt his heart soar, she indirectly said she needed him. He loved her, despite not meeting her (As far as he knows ;) ) and he was dedicated to being her hacking partner.

"She is _purrfect_ in every way. Her _meowvelous_ skills proving her _intailegence_." Adrien muttered to himself, chuckling as he typed down formats and such, recording the site for Ladybug.

That is done, Thanks to Irish and Kayl's obsession for puns, I was ready to throw those in. Though that gives neither of them any rights to spam/annoy me with more puns. ;)

I know this is short, but I originally had Professional hackers/ Spy thieves as an Idea, but I may just post that up another time as a one-shot or something, I didn't really want to do it for the Au week


	4. Day 4

Thursday au: Miraculous class Au

Summary: Two new superheroes have joined Ladybug and Chat Noir, and despite the sudden rivalry for Ladybug's attention and the devious duo Ladybug seemed to make when a certain someone found out about Chat's allergy to feathers. Enter Peacock, a devious young lady with a strange fixation with teasing Chat, and Volpin, the real fox clad superhero.

* * *

If someone had told him he would give up his shy and easily ignored presence to become a superhero alongside Ladybug and Cat Noir, he would had stuttered before disbelievingly escaping from the madman.

Yet here he was, a small fox like creature sitting before him with a patient and sly look. The small creature was orange with a fox tail tipped in black that faded to white tips, matching fox ears, blue eyes and an antenna like thing from it's head and sides.

"You're a kwami?"

"Yes."

"And I've been chosen to become Volpin?"

"Yes. I said that."

"Oh _fuck_." the small kwami gave an indignant huff at that as the creature crossed their arms.

"Well that was unnecessary Nathanael." at this, the teal eyed teen gave the kwami an exasperated look.

 **X**

"Ok, let me get this straight. You are a kwami, and this necklace gives me the power to tr-"

"DON"T SAY TRANSFORM!" the kwami interrupted and Nathanael glared at the kwami before continuing.

"-into Volpin, and my specialty is deceiving Akumas, and causing illusions to aid Ladybug and Chat Noir in stopping some butterfly obsessed psycho?"

"Basically, though when I first observed you, you didn't seem this sassy."

"Shut up." Nathanael turned and flopped down onto his bed, he had been akumatized, though he didn't really remember much of it, so he figured he would never be able to be a superhero.

This all seemed very cliche.

"After you use your special power, you have five minutes to hide and detransform, and I would be grateful if you kept some type of meat to re-energize me, or we could end up being rather useless to Ladybug and Chat Noir." The kwami informed and Nathanael scrunched up his nose. How the hell was he expected to carry _meat_ around?! The kwami paid no mind to his internal panicking and continued on.

"Though it might be more preferable to keep berries on you, those are always a wonderful thing." The kwami said as Nathanael sighed in relief, all he had to worry about was starting to smell sweet since he would need to keep berries with him at all times.

"That I can do… What is your name? You forgot to mention it." The kwami suddenly froze at Nathanael's words and the next thing he knew, the kwami was muttering bitterly to itself.

"I feel so stupid now… My name is Viyxx, pleasure to help you become Volpin. Let's test this out!" Viyxx said as he, as Nathanael later was told, spun a little bit in excitement, he had been asleep for far too long, his last Volpin was actually a Volpin _a_ and she had been killed due to unforeseen circumstances, but Viyxx would rather not bring that to Nathanael's already nearly imploding mind.

"O-Ok, Viyxx, fangs out!" Nathanael called, suddenly a bright orange light engulfed him, and the next thing he knew, he was in an orange and white leather suit with black detailing, a flute at his lower back and a pouch on his hip. His face had an orange mask outlined in white, and fox ears on his head, his red hair had a black tone to it near the ends before the tips turned white, and it was up in a ponytail, leaving two strands framing his face. His ponytail reminded him of a fox's tail, and suddenly Nathanael crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in the mirror.

"I look ridiculous." he muttered before leaping out his window, catching the ledge and hauling himself up from window ledge to window ledge, and up onto the roof. Ignoring the ridiculous orange fox tail that seemed to have a mind of it's own, Nathanael-or rather Volpin- opened his pouch and noticed there was nothing in it, so he figure that was what his miraculous power would involve.

 **X**

Looking around the large room, full of fancy and elegant items, the small peacock kwami patiently observed it's surroundings, ignoring the stupefied and completely confused blonde teen.

"So, um, Peakk? You're telling me that I am a superhero like Ladybug?" The blonde asked, her blue eyes wide in shock, confusion, and eagerness (Or terror, who knew?)

"Yes. You will fight alongside Chat Noir and Ladybug to stop the akumas that Hawkmoth creates, also lending your help when the time comes when Ladybug and Chat Noir confront Hawkmoth himself." Peakk said as the small kwami observed the teen, unlike how Adrien and Marinette reacted, she was composed for the most part.

"So, I will be saving lives? Being by Ladybug's side?" She asked and Peakk nodded with a tilt of it's head.

"Yes, I had informed you of that. I would also appreciate if you keep sunflower seeds in your possession at all times, our power _is_ limited, and running out of power and being forced to detransform could prove to be a life threatening situation." Peakk said as the blonde suddenly laughed a bit, though it was in disbelief and anxiety.

"Oh, you may not speak a word of your true identity. When we are transformed, you are not to say your name or anything about your personal life. If anyone knew and they were akumatized, or if Hawkmoth himself finds out your identity, then it's the end." Peakk added and the blonde had nearly fainted. Holding a hand to her forehead, she groaned and leaned on the arm of her white couch.

"This is going to be _a lot_ worse than I thought." She muttered and Peakk patted her shoulder in comfort.

"It's ok Chloe, I'm sure Volpin will be of use, I sensed his power when he transformed. Shall we meet our new allies?" Peakk said and CHloe nodded, being a superhero would not be as fun as she thought it would be.

"Focus on not using your special power, if you do, that leaves us with only five minutes before you detransform and you become Chloe again." Peakk said and Chloe nodded, adjusting the peacock styled hair accessory, Chloe bowed her head before standing straight.

"Ok, Peakk, wings out!" She called before a bright teal flash shown and her outfit changed.

"What the- _feathers?_ "

 **X**

Launching from rooftop to rooftop, and enjoying the fact that he could enhance his speed and flexibility while he was Volpin, he tested out the wire he had coiled at his waist. It had a diamond shaped metal piece at one end, the other end was the grip, he found that the metal piece at the end of the wire opened to a hook to keep a hold of whatever he would use to travel, much like Ladybug's yo-yo.

Unaware of the blue-green feather clad hero before him, Volpin let out a yelp while the female he collided with squeaked with the impact.

" _Fuck._ "

"Ow! Be careful you _kit_!" Glaring, teal and blue clashed.

This would not be a pleasant alliance between the two.

 **X**

Volpin frowned at the sight of Ladybug and Chat Noir, who had just met up to start their patrol.

"Well, it was easy to find the kitty cat and Ladybug." Volpin said aloud, his tone was rather sassy and confident, even a little cunning. Both Ladybug and Chat got into battle positions and Volpin facepalmed.

"Seriously? You two are too paranoid." Volpin said, turning to the feather covered leather suit of a super heroine who claimed she was Peacock. Volpin had quite literally bumped into her. She had pretty blonde hair that fell into slight waves down her back, a green-blue mask with slight peacock feather-like ends and her arms, when held to her side had pretty peacock like wings allowing her to fly, and glide. She had ice blue eyes, and soft blue painted lips, with her miraculous in her hair, the top half was in a bun the rest fell along her back and shoulders.

"You're telling me, I'm still upset about you colliding with me-Volpin!" Peacock yelled when Volpin turned away with a bored look.

"Calm down, no need to ruffle your feathers." Volpin said, his sassiness irritating the already irate blonde.

"Don't tell me to calm down! And my feathers are far to neat to be ruffled by some sassy little _kit_." Peacock huffed as she crossed her arms and Volpin imitated her movements and soon they were nearly face to face with matching glares when…

"This is rather _Paw-kward_ and _un-meow-cessary_." Chat said, causing the two, Peacock and Volpin, to send him deadly glares at him, while Ladybug face palmed.

"Now is not the time Chat."

" _Cat-ually_ , m'lady, it would be ' _Meow is not the time'._ " Ladybug groaned while Volpin and Peacock glared at Chat.

" _Don't interrupt!"_ Both growled at him, before simultaneously turning to each other and began arguing again.

"This will be a _long_ night." Ladybug said as she face palmed, Volpin and Peacock instantly falling into their, soon to be usual, banter of mocking and teasing each other, just to irritate the other.


End file.
